Chaos Emerald
Las 'Chaos Emeralds '(カオスエメラルド, Kaosu Emerarudo ? ) Son siete Emeralds de gran poder, desde thumb|Las Chaos EmeraldsSonic the Hedgehog la serie de videojuegos, televisión, Internet y otras animaciones. thumb|right|Las Chaos Emeralds como se ve en los [[Archie Comics.]] Las Chaos Emeralds tienen propiedades místicas con habilidades, y el titular de todos ellos pueden utilizarlas para una gran variedad de cosas, tales como la creación de una poderosa Super Transformación, para accionar máquinas, y deformar el tiempo y el espacio. Debido a los inmensos poderes que poseen, suelen ser el blanco de los villanos para alimentar sus ambiciones malvadas, y de los héroes, que quieren mantenerlas alejadas de los villanos y usarlos para el bien. Después de la conclusión de una historia o cuando Sonic usa la habilidad de unirse con las Chaos Emeralds cuando se transforma en Super Sonic, mostrado en'' Sonic Unleashed '' y Super Smash Bros Brawl; Después de que se alcanza la super forma, las esmeraldas se descargan y se dispersan en el mundo (o a un Special Stage) y como tales personajes suelen recogerlas a través de los juegos. Si bien se parecían más a "bonus" los elementos de los primeros juegos de la serie, las Chaos Emeralds se convierten en dispositivos necesarios de parcela en Sonic Adventure, y esa tendencia ha continuado durante los juegos en 3D más adelante, al igual que en las series de televisión e Internet. Pasado Misterioso De fondo las Chaos Emeralds son un misterio, y se sabe que han existido durante miles de años junto con la gran Master Emerald. El poder de las esmeraldas se han transmitido en la leyenda y el poder de las siete Chaos Emeralds que en conjunto han sido descritas a partir de la aparición de un misterioso poder de nada menos que es un milagro. Se dice muchas veces que aquellos a quienes se las arregla pueden aprovechar todas las Chaos Emeralds y lograría ganar el máximo poder. Si bien aún se desconoce cuándo, cómo y por qué, posiblemente, las Chaos Emeralds se han creado, se sabe que son anteriores a la Master Emerald y que han jugado un papel importante en las diferentes civilizaciones y eventos en toda la historia conocida de la serie de Sonic. Se ha revelado que las civilizaciones antiguas, tales como los Echidnas y los Babilonios que existían miles de años antes de las historias de los Juegos se sabía de las Chaos Emeralds, junto con las Black Arms, que han visitado la Tierra por lo menos 2.000 años atras. El Nocturnus Clan que existían más de 4.000 años antes de los juegos también se han conocido han estado experimentando con las Chaos Emeralds. Las esmeraldas también tienen una conexión con los Templos de Gaia, que se supone que son de a decenas de miles de años. Más de 4.000 thumb|left|260px|Las Chaos Emeralds en el Santuario Esmeralda hace 4000 años atrásaños antes de Sonic Adventure, las Chaos Emeralds habían llegado a descansar en el Emerald Sanctuary con la Master Emerald en lo que se convertiría en la Angel Island de una cantidad desconocida de tiempo. Se sabe que incluso en estos tiempos antiguos, las esmeraldas y su poder eran muy conocido y venerado en todo el mundo. Debido a esto, el líder de la Tribu Echidna, el jefe Pachacamac y sus seguidores trataron de tomar las esmeraldas para obtener el poder indiscutible, pero en el proceso enfurecieron al guardián del Santuario Esmeralda, Chaos, que utiliza las Chaos Emeralds para destruir su civilización en venganza, antes de ser sellado en la Master Emerald por Tikal. Esto también marcó el primer uso conocido de las Chaos Emeralds. Después de este evento, las esmeraldas fueron nombrados como las Chaos Emeralds por los equidnas restantes debido a su conexión con Chaos, y desde entonces han sido principalmente custodiadas por los equidnas de generacion en generación hasta actualmente, el echidna, Knuckles]]. De acuerdo con Sonic Adventure, el antiguo dicho asociado con las Chaos Emeralds y el más grande capitán esmeralda es "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enrichered by the heart. the controller exists to unify the Chaos." El significado de este dicho se aclara aún más en Sonic Adventure 2 por el poder de la Master Emerald dpara neutralizar a las Chaos Emeralds, y en Sonic the Hedgehog, donde se describe su habilidad de ser capaz de "transformar los pensamientos en el poder". Mientras que las Chaos Emeralds puede mentir en torno, básicamente, en cualquier lugar, pueden muy a menudo se encuentran en etapas especiales (también conocido como "La Zona Especial o La Special Stage"), extrañas dimensiones alternas. Incluso sola, su poder es incomparable con cualquier otra cosa en el universo, excepto, quizás, por la Master Emerald, que es tan poderosa como y mas que todas las Chaos Emeralds, si no más. Las Chaos Emeralds en sí mismos se utilizan generalmente para radios láser o armas nucleares a base de destrucción masiva (en el caso del Dr. Eggman), los Chaos Powers (normalmente en el caso de Shadow the Hedgehog), y dejar que la gente se convierten en sus Super Formas (bastante mucho cada uno). En varias ocasiones se menciona que la esmeralda de mas poder es la Emerald roja, por lo que no se sabe si en las demás esmeraldas varia su poder. Otras apariciones thumb|125px Super Smash Bros Brawl Cuando Sonic agarra la Bola Smash en este juego, hace su Smash Final, que consiste en sacar las Chaos Emeralds y convertirse en Super Sonic, para volar y pegarle a sus oponentes. Galería ChaosE.png Chaos_Emeralds_Archie.png Chaos_emeralds.jpg|Las Chaos Emeralds en la sala de estatuillas en Sonic Generations. All Seven Chaos Emeralds.jpg|Las Chaos Emeralds como se ve en Sonic Free Riders. Super Sonic en Brawl.jpg|Las Chaos Emeralds como se ve en Super Smash Bros.Brawl. Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Esmeraldas Categoría:Objetos de Sonic X Categoría:Objetos de los Archie Comics Categoría:Sonic Colors